Kucharczyk, Paweł
Uwagi ogolne Nie rozumiem, jak to mozliwe, ze ta nedza prowadzi jakies zajecia na tym wydziale. Ten koles nie nadaje sie do prowadzenia jakichkolwiek zajec. Blagam Pana dziekana, odeslij Pan tego czlowieka do Kubusia do mieszania rosolu kolanem. Ten czlowiek nie nadaje sie do prowadzenia zajec na uczelni wyzszej, a juz na pewno nie na najlepszym wydziale tego uniwersytetu. Rok 2017, Kucharczyk wciąż jest na MIMie. Szczerze mówiąc gdyby trafił tu ktoś kompetentny to serdecznie proszę o wyjaśnienie, dlaczego nie został on wyrzucony z pracy, bo z zajęć Baz Danych z nim nie wyniosłem absolutnie nic i to jest po prostu wstyd, że MIM zaprasza najlepszych ludzi, wśród nich jeszcze robi selekcję, a potem na przedmiocie, który teoretycznie powinien być ważny, wystawia taką miernotę. Nie, nie miernotę, bo miernota nierzadko chce, ale po prostu nie potrafi, a on ma to wszystko gdzieś. Rok akademicki 2019/2020, a Kucharczyk wciąż jest na MIMie. Wpisujcie miasta. Bazy danych - laboratorium * To ja napiszę tak :)Czy prowadzący był przygotowany do zajęć - czasami coś tam miał Czy zadania były dobrze dobrane? - na początku semestru coś podrzucał na swojej stronie, potem zrozumiał brak zadań najlepszym doborem ;) Czy zajęcia były prowadzone w sposób zrozumiały? - jakie zajęcia?!?!? Czy była możliwość uzyskania pomocy przez prowadzącego przez zadawanie pytań i konsultacje? - tak, przez jakieś 10 minut obecności p. Kucharczyka na każdym labie Czy zasady oceniania zostały jasno sformułowane na początku semestru? - słowo 'projekt' usłyszeliśmy od niego po raz pierwszy w grudniu :). To powyżej napisałem, aby pokazać że ankieta nijak się ma do oceny prowadzącego :). Z ocen cząstkowych średnio 3 wychodzi: Ogólna ocena prowadzącego zajęcia: 7. To jest NAJLEPSZY prowadzący lab z baz danych! Mimo że przychodzi spóźniony 15 - 45 minut, mimo że po 10 mimutach wychodzi, że przez 3/4 semestru nic nie każe robić - ale czy właśnie nie tego wymagamy od prowadzącego lab? Wspominał co prawda co jak można zrobić z SQL*Plusem żeby to działało (tak ogólnie to p. Kucharczyk chyba wie wszystko co trzeba o bazach danych wiedzieć, może i nawet więcej), ale nie wymaga od studentów rzeczy niemożliwych - w szególności obecności na mimie w piątkowe wieczory (laby były 14-16 i 16-18). Na lab przychodzą 3 osoby i jest wszystko ok ;). Zasady zaliczania: zróbcie jakiś projekt, w czym tam chcecie, jak chcecie, byle by działało, byle by do końca sesji. Sprawdza to 5-10 minut, wystawia ocenę zgodnie z oczekiwaniem studenta ;). Gorąco polecam :) Jeszcze dodam: niestety nie rozdał ankiet na koniec przez co odebrał studentom przyjemność ocenienia go na 7 :) Laby u p. Kucharczyka choć są prowadzone w sennej atmosferze (dosłownie), to jednak pojawią się wszystko co pojawić się musi. SQL i PL/SQL - bez zastrzeżeń. I to chyba najistotniejsze z BD. Elastyczność względem projektu jak i przygotowanego diagramu encji (10 minut długopisem przed prezentacją projektu) niezwykle pro studencka. Fakt, iż może wprowadzać w lekką konsternację sytuacja, gdy osoba, której się prezentuje swój projekt, parokrotnie zasypia, ale to nie umniejsza pozytywnej opinii o p. Kucharczyku. Ocena rekompensuje nieporadne próby obudzenia słuchacza :) Generalnie polecam! Jeśli masz dylemat Jurkiewicz czy Kucharczyk, to nawet się nie wahaj. * Bez jaj, ten gość to jakaś totalna porażka !! Spóźnia się na zajęcia regularnie, kilka razy go nie było w ogóle o czym zostaliśmy mailowo poinformowani dopiero w połowie zajęć, zajęcia realizuje w 10 minut, nie odpisuje na maile, w zupełności olewa ten przedmiot oraz studentów ! Nie dotrzymuje terminów, obiecuje że "w następnym tygodniu będę przez dwa dni żeby przejrzeć Państwa projekty, termin wyślę mailem", po czym w ogóle nic nie wysyła, a jak wreszcie ustalił termin spotkania (BTW ostatni dzień sesji) to spóźnił się 1h 45min (pewnie było by dłużej, ale studenci którzy spieszyli się na pociąg wyciągli go wreszcie z jego pokoju). To najgorszy prowadzący jaki mi się trafił, nie wiem po co taka uczelnia jak UW trzyma takiego nieroba. Jeśli zastanawiasz się czy pójść na laby do P. Kucharczyka to lepiej przemyśl to z 10 razy. * Potwierdzam - beznadziejny gość. Parę razy nie przyszedł w ogóle na lab. Prośby o termin spotkania w celu sprawdzenia zad zaliczeniowego przez tydzień olewał, po czym ustalił jeden termin dla wszystkich, na który spóźnił się prawie 2 godziny i nawet nie powiedział przepraszam, mimo, że czekało ok. 10 osób. Kolokwia sprawdzał z opóźnieniem > miesiąc. Jedyny plus, że nie czepiał się sprawdzając projekt i chyba nie było problemów z zaliczeniem laba. Generalnie unikać za wszelką cenę. * Nie szanuje czasu i starń studenta. Nie odpowiada na maile. Ok 90% osób z jego grup pisało egzamin bez sprawdzonego zadania zaliczeniowego, co więcej nie dostało wyników w pierwszym terminie, bo Pan Kucharczyk sprawdził je dopiero po upublicznieniu wyników (do dziś nie wiem ile miałem punktów i za jakie zadanie, o ocenie z przedmiotu dowiedziałem się z USOS-a z ocen końcowych na semestr). Zajęcia są prowadzone niedbale, prowdzący ma jakąś wiedzę, ale nie kwapi się do jej zbyt jasnego przedstawiania, "przeczytajcie to, zadania macie tam...". Czasem nie pojawiał sie na zajęciach bez żadnego zapowiedzenia. Ogólnie bardzo duży minus za brak kontaktu i olewanie sprawy projektu zaliczeniowego. * Początkowo 'luzactwo' zupełnie mi nie przeszkadzało. Ja tam lubię jak się nikt nie czepia, ale co za dużo to niezdrowo. Pomijam fakt, że kiedy my lecimy na laby mości Kucharczyk wkracza właśnie do Kubusia kupić sobie obiad. Spóźnia się minimum 15 min - co tam. Serio mi to nie przeszkadza (a im bliżej sesji tym spóźnienie było mniejsze). Ale niepoważnym jest nie odpowiadać na maile! Odpowiadać, ale po miesiącu! Zupełnie nie pilnować terminów rozliczeń zadania zaliczeniowego! (ktoś powie, koleś co ty chrzanisz, przecież to dobrze. Może się wydawać, że takie podejście jest OK, ale w momencie kiedy pozostałe grupy zrobiła już przynajmniej 50-60% pracy, Ty jesteś na etapie czekania na zgodę pana Kucharczyka odnośnie tematu swojej pracy. U nas maila z potwierdzeniem dostaliśmy 16 stycznia... Potem wszystko zwala się na czas sesji i naprawdę ciężko się wyrobić. Niby to kwestia samozaparcia - przecież mogłem wcześniej - pytanie tylko po co wcześniej... i tak koło się zamyka). Sprawdzać kolokwium z SQLa przez 2 miesiące! (ostatnie 3 tygodnie trwało wpisywanie ocen do tabelki...). Robić kolokwium z normalizacji, o której nie powiedziało się nawet zdania! Generalnie p. Kucharczyka mogę polecić ludziom, którzy SQLa znają i generalnie nie przychodząc na laby poradzą sobie z zadaniem zaliczeniowym i egzaminem. W innym wypadku, prócz nieźle przeprowadzonych tematów z SQLa student dowie się niewiele, czyli w przybliżeniu: nic. Bazy danych - ćwiczenia * Ciekawy przypadek - na każde zajęcia spóźnia się 15 minut, co, sądząc po regularności, może być spowodowane albo złym ustawieniem zegarów w jego pokoju, albo przekonaniem, że zajęcia zaczynają się właśnie 15 minut później niż w rzeczywistości. W czasie, kiedy student pisze coś na tablicy, potrafi.. przysnąć, rozbudza się mówiąc o historii baz danych (od tego zaczęły się ćwiczenia, przez co SQL-a omawialiśmy dopiero od trzecich zajęć) i różnych szczegółach z nimi związanych. Ogólnie widać, że wie co mówi, a kiedy jest przytomny umie materiał wyłożyć w przystępnej formie - SQL i PL/SQL zrobiony na ćwiczeniach ekspresowo, ale wyczerpująco. Kolokwia średniej trudności (chociaż kolokwium z SQL było dość obszerne, tak że prawie brakło czasu), w innych grupach było łatwiej, ale można się czegoś nauczyć. * Generalnie prowadzący przychodzi w piżamie i przysypia podczas zajęć. * Moim zdaniem całkiem niezłe ćwiczenia (prowadzone w stylu Oraclowym, co potem pomaga na kolokwiach). Wszystko, czego trzeba się nauczyć, jest na ćwiczeniach i można dostać dobrą ocenę bez dodatkowej nauki. Ale jak daje zadania na kolokwia to potrafi trochę przesadzić ze szczegółowością, a jak sprawdza to się czepia że np. rozwiązanie nie jest w jego ulubionym stylu. Zaawansowane bazy danych - lab * Co wyniosłem z zbd? Hmmmmm... powiększoną quotę na studentsie? * Jeśli nie chcesz się niczego dowiedzieć, nie chcesz chodzić na zajęcia i chcesz oddawać zadania zaliczeniowe po czasie to jest to przedmiot dla Ciebie. Zadania zaliczeniowe są sprawdzane "z grubsza" - ważne, żeby było dużo, nie musi robić nic sensownego ani, w niektórych przypadkach, nawet działać. Języki i narzędzia programowania II - zarządzanie bazą Oracle * Czasami się spóźniał, ale przychodził za każdym razem. Na pierwszych kliku zajęciach opowiadał o BD Oracla (np. co jest z grubsza w środku). Potem była idea taka, żeby zrobić program-narzędzie do zarządzania bazą (jakąś pojedynczą funkcjonalność) i rozmawiał indywidualnie z każdym na ten określony temat (albo siedział przy kompie i nie przeszkadzał). To nie są zajęcia, z których wyjdziesz wyposażony w ogromną wiedzę o BD, ale ciężko wyjść bez 5. Nie robi problemów (np. z terminem oddania projektu), nie utrudnia życia studentowi. * Katastrofa! Regularnie się spóźniał, a czasem nie przychodził. Dopiero na trzecie zajęcia załatwił nam powiększone kwoty, żebyśmy mogli zainstalować maszyny wirtualne z TORĄ, cały semestr instalowaliśmy środowisko developerskie a prowadzący siedział przy kompie i nic nie robił, by na ostatnich zajęciach umówić się na jakiś projekt dotyczący czegoś o czym przez cały semestr nic nie było.